


Thinking Out Loud

by iamphanaf (taylorann14)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cliche, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Thinking Out Loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorann14/pseuds/iamphanaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really short oneshot.<br/>Sometimes a little music is all you need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Do I just write every corny/cliché fic I can imagine? Yes, yes I do.  
> I posted this on tumblr forever ago and forgot I even wrote it. 
> 
> (*copies my disclaimer from my other fics bc I'm lazy af*)
> 
> Just a quick note to say that Dan and Phil are real people and these are just fictional characters based on them. I'm glad that they don't seem to mind us writing fics about them, though.

Phil woke up at 2 in the morning and lay in bed for a half hour before deciding it was okay to get up and get a snack if it would help him get back to sleep. He rolled out of bed and made his way for the kitchen, noticing Dan sitting on the couch fiddling with his phone.  
“Can’t sleep?” he asked.  
Dan shrugged noncommittally as Phil went to the kitchen and grabbed a package of custard creams.

“Want some?” Phil asked, holding out the biscuits,  
Dan shook his head.  
“You okay?”  
Dan sighed and looked up at Phil, “Yeah, one of those nights I guess.”  
“Well,” Phil yawned, “I can’t sleep either… why don’t you play some music?” he suggested.  
“Yeah alright.”

With Phil beside him, Dan took a seat at the piano and positioned his fingers over the keys; he played a mindless tune until he hit a familiar chord, and decided on a song he'd been working on lately.

He hummed along as he played, half-singing half-mumbling a few of the lyrics he remembered off hand “…my heart could still fall as hard at 23 mmmm mmm mm people fall in love in mysterious ways…. mm mmm mm mmm mmm mmm mm… me i fall in love with you every single day, and I just wanna tell you I am.”

He hummed the chorus and then picked up singing a bit louder, “I’m thinking out loud, maybe we found love right where we are.... When my hair’s all but gone and my memory fades…. and the crowds don’t remember my name. When my hands don’t play the keys the same way. I know you will still love me the same...." He smiled to himself, "Honey, your soul could never grow old its evergreen.” 

He missed a chord and went back to humming until the last few lines of the song, “We found love right where we are.” The last chord hung in the air.

Dan turned and looked at Phil, who happened to be staring right at him, he swallowed, “And you say you can’t play.”  
“That was surprisingly less rubbish than usual,” he chuckled.  
“Shut up,” he nudged his shoulder against Dan’s, “you’re talented and you know it.”  
“Thanks,” he paused, “And… thanks for always knowing what will make me feel better.”  
Phil nodded. “Keys,” he mused after a moment.  
“Sorry?”  
“You sang keys instead of strings,”  
“I was playing piano, wasn’t I?”  
“Yeah,” he nodded, "But technically isn't the piano still a stringed instrument?"  
Dan nodded and looked over at his best friend– his hair tousled and his tee shirt rumpled from attempting to sleep– and smiled hesitantly, “I’m so lucky I met you.”  
Phil felt warmth rising to his cheeks, “I’m glad I met you, too, Dan.” He glanced down at his hands, “We should probably get to bed.”  
“We?” Dan asked playfully.  
“Be my little spoon,” Phil requested.  
Dan just rolled his eyes and got up, “Come on, then.”

Phil smiled, but said nothing as they climbed into Dan’s bed. He wrapped his arms around Dan to pull him closer and pressed a kiss to his hair without a word. He found sleep with the words, “we found love right where we are,” drifting through his mind. He hadn’t slept so soundly in ages.


End file.
